Hi, My Name Is:
by Taspiron
Summary: Who do you turn to when your name isn't even yours? Well, you turn to the person you only met a few days ago. Obviously. Of course, If Pacifica hadn't brought it up, Dipper would have probably forgotten who he really was. Oneshot.


Hi, My Name Is:

**AN: Well, here it is. This is the first Gravity Falls fic in a series of fics that I have planned. It takes place after 'Northwest Mystery Mansion', and after another story that I haven't written yet called _Animal Joy_. Don't worry, you don't have to read anything before dropping into this one-shot. **

**Oh, and if you got a notification about this story because you've followed me as an author, check out my profile page for some very important content updates. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, 'Dipper' isn't _really _your name, right?"

It was a slow day at the Mystery Shack. Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were inside the small shop while Dipper and Pacifica decided to take a break outside. The afternoon sun was high above them as the two lay on their backs in the grass with their feet pointing in opposite directions. The hair on their heads barely touched, on account of Dipper having left his hat inside.

He didn't open his eyes when he responded. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long to ask me that." It had been a week since the Northwest Mansion Party and their ensuing cave adventure. The two (three, when Mabel was with them) had been inseparable since those events, having built a brand new and unexpected bond.

"Well," Pacifica continued, "I know about your birthmark, but you must've had a _real_ name before everyone started calling you 'Dipper'."

He shifted in his patch of grass, eyes now blinking upward. "Does it matter?" He seemed nervous.

She raised an eyebrow at his apparent hesitation. "I don't have to push it, if you don't want me to." He didn't respond, thoughtful in his skyward gaze. She couldn't see his expression, so she asked, "You alright?"

"Look, Paz: I'm going to get blatant for a minute." He sighed, "Don't repeat this to anyone. _Especially_ Mabel."

Curious now, "My lips are sealed."

Again, he paused as he wondered whether or not telling her was a bright idea. After all, the two had only _really_ met a mere matter of days ago. _Still_, he thought, _I guess I have to tell somebody. And she's really changed since that party_. Resolved, he spoke, "I don't like my nickname."

"_What?_" She tried to keep her voice down in her shock and surprise. "Why not? It's unique, and it sort of fits you!" She noticed his hesitation and corrected herself, "_Okay_, maybe it fits you because I've only ever known you by that name. But what's wrong with it? And why haven't you told anyone else? …And why tell _me?_"

He raised his hand, even though she couldn't see it lift. "_Whoa_, slow down Paz. One question at a time." He rested the fingers of that raised hand on his forehead, slightly rubbing his stellar birthmark. He took a deep breath, "The name…it's a constant reminder that there's something different about me. That there's something I have to hide."

Pacifica wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. Dipper was revealing some deep truths that he had locked away. It was almost funny, the role-reversal. Days ago, Dipper was playing therapist for _her_. Now was Pacifica's chance to return the favor. She had to try her best to give her friend some confidence. "I don't think you have to hide. I don't think _you _believe that either." A bit clunky, but she tried.

"_Believe it_." He replied firmly. "In a world that bullies you into the ground for any…_abnormality_ or _obscurity_, what the hell am I _supposed_ to think? That I should parade myself on this, this," he stuttered over his words, letting his frustrations out, "this _constellation?_"

_Well, _she thought, _that didn't go very well_. Maybe she should stick to taking advice, and stray away from giving it. His mentioning of being bullied made her wonder, what has Dipper been through in his home life? Had she been doing the same to others?

It had been difficult for Pacifica to understand the insecurities of others. Her parents had forced her into the public school system to save money for college, and years in said system had turned her into one of the few bullies in the Gravity Falls educational program. Being exposed to those of lesser monetary standards gave her a constant need to remind everyone who she was, what her standards were. But after spending time with the Pines twins, two 'dorks' in every sense of the word, she started to re-evaluate her position. Dipper had found a side of her that she had never encountered, one defiant to the traditions and personalities of her ruthless parents. She still hadn't thanked him enough for that.

She tried to shift focus, trying to avoid worrying about her own guilt. Admittedly, she did not have an answer for him.

"_Yeah_. No one has an answer." He threw up his hands in strife, "_Stand strong_, they say. _Be proud of your differences_, they say. It's all nonsensical. And now I'm stuck with this…_tag_."

He was clearly agitated, and she wasn't sure if he was just venting or if she had taken the conversation in a direction he did _not _want it to go in. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he continued on, "And _no_, to answer one of your questions. I can't ask anyone to stop calling me 'Dipper'." He paused, frowned, and put his hands back on the grassy floor. "That'd just make everything worse."

She was hesitant to press on, but she felt like he _needed _to get this off of his chest. Maybe that was just her intuition playing games with her: her gut instinct had never been very accurate. "…How? How would that make it worse?"

He breathed a bit more easily, seemingly calming down after hearing her voice again. He sighed, "People…have this _idea_ in their heads that I'm proud of the nickname. If I tell them, Mabel in particular, they wouldn't take it seriously."

"They seem like they'd help you out. Help change your name." She referred to Wendy, Soos, and his sister. She didn't want to speak for Stanley Pines, since she hadn't had much interaction with her. He seemed creepy.

"You know, I actually asked Mabel to stop calling me 'Dipper' about a year ago." He tried not to imitate his sister's bright demeanor, but in his frustration he let it slip, "She laughed, and said, '_But 'Dipper' is your name, bro! It's who you _are_!_'After that, I didn't bring it up again, and neither did she." The memory seemed to hurt Dipper more than he would have admitted to Pacifica, or anyone else.

Mabel's lack of understanding was difficult to believe, for Pacifica anyway. She may have seemed silly at times, but Pacifica got the feeling that the sweater enthusiast would support her twin in something like this. Maybe Dipper didn't push the issue enough, giving up too easily.

He continued, "By all accounts, 'Dipper' _is _my name. No one would want that to change because they think that I _should be proud_ of it. They'd think I've given up on it _and_, in turn, myself."

He seemed calmer than before, so Pacifica chose her next words carefully. "I'm not saying that you _are_, but have you ever thought that you're, well," she closed her eyes and hoped he didn't take it in the wrong light, "_over-thinking_ this?"

"No. Because I'm _not_." He tightened his lips. "Maybe they would understand. But I think I can read people pretty well. I _know _they'll just think that I'm joking. Or worse."

She tried to lighten the mood, "Good at reading people? So, you're a mystery hunter _and_ psychiatrist?"

"Read _you _pretty well, didn't I?" He wasn't joking, causing her smile to fade. She seemed pretty bad at this trying-to-help-others thing. Odd though, how Dipper could help her out of an entirely infallible mindset so easily, but he was clearly having his own troubles.

She remained quiet, trying to think of a solution. Jokes wouldn't work. His silence seemed to indicate that she had gotten all that she could out of him. The only idea she could come up with, well, it seemed too obvious to be the answer. Still, she gave it a shot.

"Okay."

He raised his eyebrow, "Okay?" His tone was still tight, but he had calmed down. Even through his frustration, he could clearly see that she was trying to help. What did she have up her sleeve?

"Yeah, _okay_. I don't think I can change your mind. If you don't think they'll listen to you, then I will." She was really hoping that this would work. Ever since Dipper turned her life around, she had been trying to give back something of equal value. This _might _be just what she was looking for. "So, what do I call you? What's _your name?_"

His eyes widened at the question. He was actually hesitant to tell her: He hadn't heard his given name in so long, let alone spoke it aloud. It had come to the point that, for most of his life, he signed all of his schoolwork as 'Dipper'. On the rare occasion where his real name was required, he had to scratch out the letters he began to write. He never got further than 'Dip' before he remembered who he was. Who he _is_.

He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled as strongly. "Morgan. My name is Morgan."

She smiled, reached back, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Morgan: Nice to meet you."

He almost shivered at hearing his name in another voice. "…Wow."

"Yeah?"

A meek smile formed across his lips. "It's just that…I barely remember responding to that name. It's a bit disconcerting."

"Should I go back to 'Dipper'?"

"No!" His voice was quick, and nearly made her jump. Softer now, he added "…No. Having at least _one _person calling me 'Morgan' is, well, a great relief." Indeed, he felt lighter than he had in a while, as if a weight had removed itself from his person. But in fact, it hadn't removed itself: Pacifica had lifted it. He placed his hand on hers, "Thanks, Paz. Thank you."

She squeezed his shoulder, "Anything for you, Morgan."

Morgan couldn't remember the last time he felt so cheery. This girl had just brought back a sense of identity he hadn't seen in a long time. He lifted his hand and propped himself to sit up on the grass. She did the same, and they finally faced each other.

"You know," she rubbed her forearm, "You didn't answer one of my questions."

"Which one?"

She looked downward, toward the grass, "Why tell _me_? I know you don't think Mabel and the others could understand, but what makes you think that _I _would?"

Morgan put his arms behind him, putting his weight on his hands in the grass as he thought of the answer. "Well, you haven't known me by the nickname for that long. I guess you have the least stake in it." He thought about it more, and added, "That, and I trust you not to judge how I feel about this."

She looked back up at him. "Now, _that_ is, what did you say? Disconcerting?"

"Why's that?"

"I don't think anyone's ever trusted me before." Her expression was thoughtful. "It means a lot, you know? I never really had anyone to talk to like _this_," She pointed to the space between them, her finger scanning from him to her. "So, trust is pretty hard to come by. For me."

Morgan smiled warmly, "Well, _I _trust you."

"No, I'm not sure you should." She looked away from him, "You talked about the world bullying you for your differences, your birthmark. I've been one of them my entire life. If you and Mabel went to my school, you'd hate me even more than you already have this summer."

His smile faded as he let her vent. "…There was…this girl in fifth grade. She had a scar on her cheek," she pointed toward her own cheek to emphasize the scar's standout location, "shaped like a banana. Huge. We called her 'banana-girl' all year, my idea. I started it. And the worst part?" She looked up at her friend, trying to hold back any sign of tears. By no means was she on the verge of ballistic bawling, but drips might find their way through the memories.

"I can't even remember her real name."

Now it was his turn to put a hand on her shoulder. He never broke eye contact. "Don't hold on to the past, Paz. You've got a whole new 'you' to look forward to."

She smiled through her light sniffles. "How does it come so easy to you?"

"How does _what_ come so easy?"

"Saying the right thing. You seem to have a knack for it."

He laughed. "That's just what friends are for, Paz. We gotta help each other out with these sorts of things."

"Favor for a favor?"

"No, more like," he brought his hand to his chin, "A-favor-without-expecting-anything-in-return-but-getting-something-anyway."

She laughed, and gently gave his shoulder a punch. Morgan laughed with her, mumbling an 'ow' as he grabbed his arm, making her laugh even more brightly.

"Dipper! _Dipper!_" Mabel called from the Mystery Shack. "Soos is gonna chug all the soda in the vending machine! Get in here!" She looked at the laughing blonde, "You too Pacifica!"

They stood and faced the shack. "C'mon," Morgan spoke, "Best not keep them waiting."

She grabbed him before he walked away. Sure no one was watching, she pulled him into an embrace. "Thanks Morgan. Thanks for everything."

"Pacifica-"

"No, I _mean_ it. Thank you."

He smiled again, "I should really be the one thanking you, Paz."

She pulled back, "Well, let's call it even then. I think we've thank each other enough for a while, right?"

Again, they laughed as if they had been friends for years. It seemed to be a recurring thing with the two of them: Their bond seemed to be unbreakable.

* * *

**Live and love,  
**

**JR (Taspiron)**


End file.
